warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
100 Suns: Book 1: Enter Narutopaw Uzumaki! Part 1
This story was written by Wild Prolouge Twelve moons ago, a huge nine-tailed wolf suddenly appeared. It killed numerous cats. Warriors rose up to defend FireClan, the clan being attacked. "Hold the line and wait for the Fourth Hokage!" One brown tom called. "Don't let it near the clan!" Another warrior called. A golden tom with red stripes suddenly appeared at the top of the hill. He faced the wolf in claw to claw combat, and then sacrificed himself to seal the wolf inside his own son. Chapter One A young apprentice ran through the camp, laughing uncontrollably. Two Chuunin chased after him. "Stop it, Narutopaw!" One of the Chuunin called out. "You've crossed the line this time!" The other called. Narutopaw continued laughing, his goggles almost flying off his head. He leapt into the air onto a stone hill, landing neatly on top. "You guys are just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do!" Narutopaw called out, jumping from the stone hill. A old cat watched from below. Of course. Leave it to Narutopaw to leave the the clan in chaos again. He thought. As Narutopaw continued to leap around the stone hill, he suddenly felt a tug on his scruff, pulling him back. Looking up, he saw the outline of a large blue and brown tom. "Irukaclaw! When did you get here?!" Narutopaw exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the training area!" Irukaclaw said, his spiky fur glistening in the sunlight. Ten minutes later "I'm at the end of the line here, Narutopaw. You failed the Genin Exam two times. Tomorrow, you have another chance, and you're messing up again!" Irukaclaw explained to him, in front of the rest of the class. Narutopaw shrugged, grunting. "Ha! You missed it, Naruto! The whole class will review the transformation technique!" Irukaclaw shouted. The whole class groaned heavily. The class quickly got into line. A pink she-cat stepped out from the line. "Alright, Sakurapaw here. Let's do it. Transform!" She said, clasping her paws together. A huge cloud appeared around her. When the cloud cleared, an exact replica of Irukaclaw stood in her place. "Transformed into me...good," Irukaclaw said. Sakurapaw instantly changed back. "Did you see Sasukepaw, did you see?" Sakurapaw exclaimed estatically. I KICKED BUTT! She thought to herself. "Next, Sasukepaw Uchiha!" Irukaclaw called out. A jet black tom stepped out from the line, a blank expression on his face. He clasped his paws together, and transformed into Irukaclaw as well. "Uh..Ok," Irukaclaw said nervously. "Next, Narutopaw Uzumaki!" "This is a total waste of time, Narutopaw." The tan tom next to him, Shikumarupaw, said. "We always pay for your screw-ups!" The pale golden she-cat on the other side of him, Inopaw, added in. "Like I care," Narutopaw said nonchalently. As he sulked out of line, a shining purple she-cat with pale white eyes looked at him, starting to turn red. Do your best, Narutopaw. ''She thought to herself, blushing heavily. Narutopaw stood in front of the class.\ "Transform!" He called out. The cloud appeared around him. When it vanished, a beautiful young golden she-cat with blue eyes stood in his place. Irukaclaw stared at her, then fell backward. "Ha! I got you with my new transform! That's my Sexy Jutsu!" "Naruto! This is your last warning!" Irukaclaw shouted. ''After training. "Your not going home until you clean off every single drop of berry juice, Narutopaw!" Irukaclaw called out as he sat on a perch on the stone hill. Narutopaw was cleaning off the hill with a piece of wet moss. "Like I care! It's not like their's anyone waiting at home for me!" Narutopaw called out. Irukaclaw sat their, thinking. "Hey Narutopaw?" "What do you want now, Irukaclaw?" "I was just thinking, maybe after this, we can go grab some vole, down at the fresh-kill pile! What do you say?" Irukaclaw offered. "Of course!" Narutopaw exclaimed, more motivated. He began to fiercely clean. At the fresh-kill pile Irukaclaw and Narutopaw sat at the fresh-kill pile, eating vole. "Narutopaw, why would you do that to the Hokage Mount. You know who the Hokage are, right?" Irukaclaw asked. "Yeah. The Hokage are the best of the best, undefeated warrior champs! And the Fourth Hokage, he was the most amazing!" Narutopaw explained. "Then why do it?" Irukaclaw inquired. "Because, I'm going to be better then all of them. Me. Narutopaw, the Fifth Hokage! Then everyone is going to have to respect me and treat me like I'm somebody!" Irukaclaw felt his scar quickly, then gulped down a piece of his vole. "Oh, and Irukaclaw?" "Yeah?" "I want to ask you a favor." "What is it?" "I..want to try on your headband," Narutopaw said, pointing to the blue cloth with the FireClan symbol on it. "Come on, please?!" "Oh, this? Sorry, but this can only be worn by qualified warriors of FireClan," Irukaclaw explained, adjusting it momentarily. "Maybe you can get one tomorrow at the exams...." The Next Day "We will now start, the Final Exams. When your name is called, please continue on to the testing room. The final test will be on...The Clone Jutsu!" Irukaclaw called out to the class. The clone jutsu!? That's my worst technique! Aw..I'm never going to pass this! ''Narutopaw thought to himself. ''Later Narutopaw positioned himself, standing in the exam room. He took a look at the shiny headbands, the FireClan symbol glistening on it. "Clone Jutsu!" He called out. Blue chakra began to circle him. He focused hard. A huge dust ball appeared, blocking him from sight. Irukaclaw peered into the dust. It began to settle. There lay a doll like version of Naruto. "You failed!" Irukaclaw shouted. Narutopaw bowed his head sadly. The white tom with dark green eyes on the other side of Irukaclaw sat there, thinking. "Irukaclaw, he's off, but he did hang it their and his moves did replicate. This is his third time, so we know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him some slack," Mizuki-eyes stated. "Mizuki-eyes, the other apprentices created at least three effective replecations. Narutopaw only created one, and look at it. It's pitiful. I can't pass him," Irukaclaw said sadly. Narutopaw sat outside in the shade of a tree, watching all the other Genin (rank after apprentice) talk with their parents. He listened to their scattered bragging and boasting. Sadly, he put back on his goggles, and padded away toward his den, wishing he had someone to tell about his achievements. He leapt across rooftops and eventually came to the cliff that overlooked the whole clan. Sitting their, he looked down on the whole village, as if he were Hokage. "Narutopaw, Irukaclaw is not against you," Mizuki-eyes said as he sat down next to Narutopaw. "Then why? Why only me?" Narutopaw spat, confused. "Because he wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents...no family...." Mizuki-eyes explained. "But...this time I really wanted to become a Genin!" Narutopaw fumed. "Then...I guess I'll have to let you in on the secret," Mizuki-eyes chucked. Narutopaw's eyes widened. "A....secret?" Narutopaw mumbled under his breath. Irukaclaw padded through the village, heading toward the Hokage Den. Padding in, he saw the Third Hokage. "You wanted to see me?" "I know how you feel. You grew up just like Narutopaw. Without a mother or father, without feeling the warmth of a family." The Third Hokage murmered. Mizuki-eyes suddenly burst in. "Irukaclaw! You must come quick! It's Narutopaw, he's stolen the sacred scroll!" He shouted. "You mean the Scroll of Sealing?" Irukaclaw exclaimed. As they got closer to the band of warriors waiting, he could hear their shouts. "Those scrolls contain to many secrets!" "Secrets known only to our village, sealed by the First Hokage!" "If they fall into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life!" Irukaclaw narrowed his eyes, then changed direction, heading out toward the woods. "Hm....What's first?" Narutopaw said, opening up the Scroll. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu....Aw! That's my worst technique!" Irukaclaw searched the woods, searching for any signs of Narutopaw. Mizuki-eyes lept from tree to tree, smiling evily. Narutopaw is to dumb to realize that the whole village is hunting for him right now. I'll kill him, steal the scroll, and give it to Ochimaruheart. He laughed to himself evilly. Irukaclaw continued his search of the woods. As he poked his heads in an abandoned, hollow tree stump, he began to laugh. "Found you, Narutopaw!" Irukaclaw said, looking down at the golden tom. Narutopaw looked up curiously, then smiled. "You're good, mentor. I only had time to learn one techinique!" Narutopaw exclaimed. "What? You actually learned a technique from there?" Irukaclaw drew back, suprised. Category:Fanfiction Story